Notice board (The Gran'place)
This notice board is located in The Gran'place in the and gives access to numerous quests. Contract: Grandmaster Armorer :Master armorer in Beauclair seeks brave man to help recover long lost diagrams. :Contract is highly dangerous, as such will be lucratively rewarded. Fisticuffs! :Hey, tough guy! :Smacked down your brother-in-law and now you're feeling invincible? Neighbors step aside when they see you coming? Got violence in your heart? :Then perhaps it's high time you fought for the title of Brawl Master of Beauclair! :Defeat three champions and you'll get the honor of facing the Maestro himself! :Seek more information from bookies in San Sebastian by the docks. Armed Escort Wanted! : We wish to hire a person (or persons) with good weapon skills who, for a reasonable fee, will escort us into Albertus Cavern for exploratory purposes. The knights errant claim the cave harbors no dangers, so we don't expect trouble, but better safe than sorry. : Auguste, Lucien and Hugo Monnart Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Wanted: Discreet Specialist : Wanted: professional to investigate mystery concerning Reginald d'Aubry's statue. Requirements: indomitable work ethic, absolute discretion and refinement in supernatural situations. Desirable: immaculate presentation, aesthetic sensitivity and knowledge of modern sculpture. : For details, please see Rolande de Flakfizer, Curator of Art and Collectibles. Contract: Quarrelling at the Cemetery :Since no one from our residents' committee seems to think it is their responsibility, I'll write it myself: this cannot go on! That infernal racket coming from the cemetery is driving us mad and no one is doing anything about it! I know we all hear it - Madame Bouquet admitted it keeps her awake all night long, and she lives further away from the cemetery than any of us. :If there is a witcher who can put an end to all the screaming, brawling and insults, I'll pay him from my own pouch. :Ask them to point out Charles Lanzano at the Clever Clogs. That'll be me. Test Yourself with the Trials of the Virtues! : Dear Reader, : Years pass and times change, yet all that is good and beautiful still requires a defender. : Come to the isle on Lac Célavy and test the rightness of your character during the Trials. If you pass, you shall receive a Reward. Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Hark! :Stop putting up these accursed notices, all you do is litter the city with your pointless drivel. :A Beauclair Resident Good Folk! :I've seen things beyond belief! Young maidens peeling off their garments, pouring wine over each other, the drops splashing all over their nakedness, wine-soaked tresses clinging to their damp, heaving bosoms... Then kissing. I still shudder at the mere thought of such immodesty. And now, for a small fee, I can take you there so you can see for yourselves! :Look for me in taverns. I don't play favorites and frequent all of them. Ask for Odrin. Tourney Invites :Dear Visitors! :It's tourney season here in Beauclair. You've travelled long and far to take part in this celebration of chivalry, only to realize the best places in the stands are sold out. But vex yourself not, for I've tickets to sell, and good ones, too! :Naturally, such views do not come cheap, but trust me, you won't regret it. A spectacle like this doesn't happen every day. :Paul Colm Beware the Beast! :In light of the recent string of murders, the Ducal Guard advises duchy residents and travelers to be on their guard. Do not leave home after sunset. Stick to well-frequented roads and avoid out-of-the-way areas. Roaming the city alone is not advised. As long as the Beast prowls the streets, no one is safe. At the same time, Her Illustrious Highness, Duchess Anna Henrietta would like to make it known she is doing everything in her power to ensure this state of emergency ends as soon as possible. Efforts have been undertaken to make the city safe again. :Captain Damien de la Tour Knights Errant, A Brother Seeks Aid! :Will swap a knightly vow of chastity for a different vow, something like fasting or protecting the innocent. Ah, and the vow's ending date should fall close to Saovine. For your trouble I can offer a Metinna horseman's pick, a cockatrice feather (real!) or a bottle of 1244 Sepremento. :Garvaise de Dummasse Trouble-free Loans For Troubled Times! :Need coin? :Afraid the fighting in the North will soon reach here? :Want to enjoy yourself while you still can? :Then what are you waiting for? Visit Cianfanelli Bank! No paperwork, no collateral, and interest rates so low, it's practically stealing! Special Offer! Cheap Relics! :I offer relics from a wide selection of faiths at discount prices! On sale now: Prophet Lebioda's right femur (a smaller model, from his childhood days, is also available), a Sacred Scale from the Golden Dragon of Zerrikania, a phylactery containing a droplet of Melitele's milk, and a charred bit of kindling from Saint Sabrina Glevissig's pyre. :Armando de Catalano Rhymes for Every Occasion :Ballad, elegy, epigram or ode, I've mastered every genre, cracked every code. By the muses beloved, efficient, discreet, There is no commission I cannot complete. :William of Stratford Warning! Danger! : Citizens of Toussaint! Travelers! :Unidentified apparitions have been spotted near the ruins of the old elven amphitheater. Eyewitness accounts describe them as ghosts. It is advised that you steer clear of the affected area. :Horace de Funés, Deputy Commander of the Ducal Guard Category:Blood and Wine notice boards